1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing an object, whereby an object regarding a service to be provided to a device is generated using a template that is edited by a service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in device performance and network technology, a user is able to receive various services through a device of the user from various service providers. However, diversification of service providers and types of services provided by service providers makes it difficult to search for adequate services for a user. Moreover, it is difficult for a service provider to effectively collect information about a target user who is going to efficiently use a service provided by the service provider.
Accordingly, a technique for providing a user interface via which services of a service provider may be effectively recommended to a user so that the user may use desired services effectively on a device of the user is required. Furthermore, a service provider may have to provide a user with a user interface with which the user may effectively use services of the service provider.